wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Esteban Colberto
Talk Archive '06 *Talk Archive January '07 *Talk Archive February '07 *Talk Archive March '07 *Talk Archive April '07 *Talk Archive May '07 *Talk Archive June '07 __TOC__ TALK TO ME Hey! What's Up? All those pages weren't protected were they? It seems some of them should have been deleted...do you want any help?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:42, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, they were. I read a criticism of our site somewhere that said we lock too many pages, so I thought I'd open it up. I figure we can handle the vandalism with rollbacks if we need too (unless its really bad)! Anyway, just went through the whole list so no help necessary. :) --MC Esteban™ 00:45, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, well, if you ever come up with another project and need help, just drop me a note. Although, I take criticisms with a grain of sand. This site is open for people to comment on and people can always post anonymously if they want. OH, BTW, did you hear about the guy who made that program that studies Wikipedia edits? It was on Wired.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:05, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::I agree with you about the taking criticism with a grain of sale, but I thought that that one was fairly valid, seeing as IP editing has been working out pretty well IMO. Also, we seem to have more people watching out for vandals too. As far as that link, now that's wikiality baby! I had heard a little about Fox News editing certain things, but hadn't read this article. We should do something with it...--MC Esteban™ 01:17, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Mrs. Colbert *Sobbing uncontrollably* Thank you, thank you! I-I-...I feel PRETTY!!! ;) Seriously, though, thanks. --Demonseed 02:44, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Your Growing Gang It looks as though you have are creating some sort of news/political gang, what with MC Rove and MC Mo' Willy and whoever else you come up with...or are they a rap group of some sort? Regardless, you may want to be careful, you may be encouraging a criminal element to visit our wonderful site. BTW, love the grill on MC Mo' Willy--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:10, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips! I'll watch out for those criminals, but you better lock up the kids. --MC Esteban™ 03:50, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Art division membership Any objections to me joining you in the Art Division of the Wikiality Abominations Club? I'm not as talented as you at that stuff, but I do like making them purdy pikchures. Cheers, Careax 07:00, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Of course you can join! I couldn't turn down anyone with such a purdy mouth. --MC Esteban™ 07:12, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Your Animated Flag Just out of curiosity, do you know what happened to this: Image:Animated flag small.gif??? (It is the flag on our front page).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:22, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Some guy edited it. I have no clue why... either some form of vandalism or an attempt at changing the front page design to have more white space. --MC Esteban™ 21:24, 22 July 2007 (UTC) I saw that and tried to restore your version, but nothing seemed to happen, is it still weird on your end? If so, do you still have the original and could you re-upload it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:27, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :I dont have that file on my comp anymore as my hard drive crashed a little while back. I guess that means I have to resize it again, doh. Anyway, Occam's razor leads me to think vandalism. --MC Esteban™ 21:29, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Damn these meddling kids! If you re-upload, I'll try to save something on my end.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:31, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::FYI I found a temporary one, until you can make a better one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:06, 22 July 2007 (UTC) (EDIT: That didn't sound right...I uploaded one which you can delete when you make restore your original one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:08, 22 July 2007 (UTC)) :::Hey, that one works for me, unless you liked the other one better. --MC Esteban™ 22:10, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::I just found it at a government site, we can use it for the time being. Personally, I would prefer to use original stuff, plus yours waved better.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:16, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :::kk. I'll get to it eventually, the wiki is just going slow and I'm trying to get these other things done. ::There's no hurry--that's why I posted a temp flag. I just wanted the front to stop looking weird. BTW, the name of the temp flag is Image:Animated USflag.gif.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Stephen Potter and The Eagle of Truthiness Brilliant. I'd wait in line for two days for it. :) (I don't do lines. And I especially don't do queues.) Bowing down, thisniss 03:07, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Cheers! Sorry I missed the blog post! --MC Esteban™ 03:11, 22 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm going to do another one tomorrow (there's a lot of material, but we didn't have any pics until this week. That one was just for the book article - now I'm going to try to get in as much of the other Harry related stuff as I can - Watch's Valerie Plame story, and the various mentions Stephen has made of Harry/Hogwarts/Rowling, etc). The Jesus Camp thing cracks me up and freaks me out. I love that they used part of that as the moment of zen on TDS thursday!! The kid interview was great too.--thisniss 05:02, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :::Do you think we should put the Stephen Potter up in the "TaDa" spot? I wasn't sure about scaling, so I didn't. I also wasn't sure if it would be "overkill" or if maybe I think it's funnier than it actually is. ::::Sure, but you'll have to crop it, or I can do it tomorrow. --MC Esteban™ 05:12, 22 July 2007 (UTC)